The subject matter disclosed herein relates to composite staples and, more particularly, to co-cured composite staples for a composite design.
In various applications across many industries and technologies, there is often limited structural strength between plies or laminate designs with a skin the plies or laminate designs are attached to. This issue may be particularly noticeable in, for example, “L” or “T” shaped section frames.
Previously, the issues of limited structural strength between plies or laminate designs with the attached skin have been addressed by the use of metallic nails or procured tows of fiber to stick areas together. These solutions helped to increase shear strengths but loads leading to flat-wise pull-off remain low.